thedemoncyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons ("Corelings" in Thesan or "Alagai" in Krasian) are strange magical beasts, roaming the land in search of prey. They have black ichor that serves as blood and are capable of magical feats with immense strength and healing. Steeped in mythology, little is actually known of the creatures beyond their desire to rend the flesh of the living, and fear of daylight. They are common throughout the world and exist in many forms, dependent usually on the area in which they arise (i.e. sand demons are most common in the desert). They are called "corelings" because they are believed to originate from the Core which is an magical, underground realm. The majority of them are simply mindless beasts hell-bent on killing any and all natural life. However, Mind Demons or coreling princes are as intelligent as human beings, if not more so. Certain other species, such as rock demons also possess limited intelligence. For instance, One Arm, a rock demon following Arlen Bales, is able to recognize him from other demons and frequently ignores other humans in its efforts to kill him. Its is revealed that they are closer to insects than beasts in both mentality and body; an example of this is that Wood Demons have two stomachs and all less demons have no sex organs. Each demon type has adapted to an elemental triad or the environment around it. Weakness Magic is infused within every demon that comes from the core. It is so intertwined with their flesh that all Demons fear daylight such that direct contact with it will cause lesser ones to burst into flames and die. Stronger demons (like Mind Demons) can take direct sunlight for longer depending on their power and will, but will eventually succumb in the same way as weaker demons. Each Breed of demon as it's own weakness. Fire demons are weak to water while Wood Demons are weak to special fire like Liquid Demon Fire. Lesser Demons are effected by strong music in what way though is completely up to the person playing the music. All Demons are vulnerable to wards of any kind that drain magic. Effects Of demon magic Eating the flesh of demons, although taboo, will imbue the eater with magic and allow them to retain it from the night before, helping to heal wounds, feel energized and revitalized, encourage growth and gain some demonic powers. This is shown by Evin Cutter's dog Shadow, who after helping slay demons, will often consume them and is now far larger than a dog should be. Killing a demon can be done with offensive wards and the person that kills the demon will also absorb some of its magic, giving the same effects of eating it, but to a lesser degree.all of the magic gets burnt away with the sun, A good example of this is Old Yon Gray, the oldest man of Cutter's Hollow. Types of demons There are a number of different types of corelings in the world of Thesa. All demons fall into two categories Lesser Demons and High demons. Lesser demons Lesser demons have limited intelligence and serve the High demons. *Bank Demons - Large frog-like creatures with long tongues that are capable of grabbing people, dragging them underwater and drowning them. Their mouth is large enough to swallow a human whole, and it is filled with rows of small, sharp teeth. Also called "froggies" and are found along the banks of rivers. *Bog Demons - A smaller cousin of the Marsh demon. *Cave Demons - Spider like demon with poisonous bite. *Clay Demons - Tries to break anything with its head. *Field Demons - Fast and agile, but not very perceptive. *Fire Demons - The smallest of all demons, barely eighteen inches tall at the shoulder with the ability to spit demonfire. The most common of demons and normally first to coalesce at night. *Lake Demons - Tentacled and almost never leave the water. *Leviathan Demons - Biggest out of all demons, only one of these beasts can sink a ship alone. *Lightning Demons - The only other type of demon beside the Wind Demon that can fly and nearly indistinguishable. They are rarely seen near the ground and many warders have forgotten how to make Lightning Demon Wards. *Marsh Demons - Also known as "Swamp Demons". *Rock Demons - Standing several times taller than most humans armed with vicious claws and a huge, club-like tail these demons are among the fiercest and hardest to kill. They are known for their massive size, immense strength, and rock-like horny thick skin. *Sand Demons - Standing almost as tall as a human these demons are miniature versions of the rock demons, but with weaker armor. They are found almost exclusively in the deserts of Krasia where they hunt in packs. *Stone Demons - A smaller cousin to the Rock demon. *Snow Demons - Large cat-like creature with thick white fur and covered in horns and spikes, able to spit ice that can completely freeze an object or person at a moments notice. They hunt in the Miln mountains and only come down to the lowlands with strong snowstorms or very cold winters. *Swamp Demons - Spits acid *Water Demons - Most common near Lake Lakton these demons have tentacles and attack ships at night. People of Fort Lakton use seal nets to trap these demons and avoid attacks. *Wind Demons - One of the largest if you count the wingspan. It's the only coreling known to fly. Its weakness is its thin skin on the wings, and that although it can be majestic when flying, it is clumsy on the ground. *Wood Demons - This demon stands around eight feet tall with tough barklike armor. Normal fire does not affect them, but demon firespit could set them alight causing them to kill most Fire demons on site. *Worker Demon - A deamon with out armor or talons. Works in teh hive to move the newly laid eggs. High Demons High Demons are fully sentient and command the lesser demons. To date, the only breed of demon capable of full sentience. * Mimic Demons - This demon has the power to imitate living beings, but is only seen to use its power on demons, humans and one rodent. Can become a perfect copy of whatever it wants, to humans it can imitate appearance and even their voice; to demons, it can take any demon form and even copy its abilities. Each is mentally intertwined with a mind demon and acts as its bodyguard. Often they are completely controlled by their mind demon. * Mind Demons - Having lived thousands of years and being extremely powerful, these demons are considered Princelings. They are small and almost childlike with large, bulbous heads and possess little in the way of physical strength. They are smarter then most humans and possess the ability to assimilate the knowledge of other beings by eating they grey matter of their brain. Their power is beyond normal demons as they can pass through most wards, but not stronger ones. They have the ability to enter the minds of people without noticing, being able to go through their memories and even being able to see what they are doing at the present moment. However, there are wards that prevent a mind demon from entering the mind. As seen in , the mind link can be used both ways as when Arlen fought with this demon he could see visions of the core. Each Mind Demon has one Mimic Demon permanently mind linked to itself and serves as a bodyguard of sorts. The Mind Demons themselves had comments about "High Princes" indicating that their may be different breeds of Mind Demons. ** Most Mind Demons fight to raise their status in the hierarchy of consorts that mate with the Demon Queen. * Demon Queen (Alagai'ting Ka) - Very little is known about the Demon Queen except that she has never left the core and that Mind Demons vie for her favor. References See also * Alagai hora * Alagai Ka External links ;Fan art * Fanart: Demons Galore! by Karen April 16, 2019 8:00 am Demons